Jealousy Becomes You
by Pixie3
Summary: Josh shows some jealousy during the ambassadorial reception.


Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a little  
while and then return them relatively unharmed. I make no money off  
writing this, so no point in suing me! :)  
  
Feedback: Please! I love it!  
  
Archive: Sure, just ask first please! It'll also be available on  
http://www.pixies-bookshelf.com/fic/pfa.asp.  
  
Summary: Josh shows some jealousy during the ambassadorial reception.  
  
Notes: This puppy literally wrote itself after watching "The Drop In"   
for the first time. Thanks to Anik for giving it a read-through to   
make sure I didn't have everyone sounding strange. :)  
  
-----------------------  
  
Josh walked over to Donna who was leaning against a column, drinking a  
glass of champagne. He observed where she was looking and found, to his  
annoyance, that it was directly at Lord Marbury.  
  
"You know, it's impolite to stare," he stated, leaning toward her as  
he spoke.   
  
Her gaze turned to her boss and she grinned. "Would you rather I go  
drool on him in person?"  
  
He frowned. "Throwing yourself at a man is not exactly the best way to  
get his attention."  
  
Donna laughed. "Obviously you've never thrown yourself at anyone."  
  
Josh's frown deepened. "Donna, you're not actually going..."  
  
She sighed, "Really, Josh.." She walked away in search of a full  
glass, Josh on her heels.  
  
"What I mean is, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you know, by some  
wacko.."  
  
The blonde could barely contain her mirth at his comment. She leaned  
towarad him. "You were thisclose to being sweet," she stated, keeping  
her fingers close together in demonstration. Donna picked up a new glass  
from the table and gestured to Josh with it. "But you are still cute as  
hell when you're jealous."  
  
Josh's mouth opened in to a surprised 'o' position, and it took him a  
few seconds to respond. Seeing the gleam of mischief in her eyes, he  
snorted, then said, "I am in no way jealous of that man."  
  
"Who's he not jealous of?" CJ questioned as she slid in beside her  
co-workers, grabbing a glass of champagne and taking a quick sip.  
  
"Lord Marbury," Donna answered.  
  
"I'm not jealous," Josh replied, "just concerned how Donna's behaviour  
toward a whack-job like him might give him the wrong impression."  
  
"Oh, you are *so* jealous!" CJ commented with glee.  
  
"Okay, is this some 'Sisterhood' thing to make me crazy?" he asked,  
looking between CJ and Donna.  
  
The two women laughed.  
  
"No, Josh, not a 'Sisterhood' thing. You're jealous, plain and  
simple."  
  
Donna took a quick sip of her champagne before adding, "And maybe I  
want him to get the wrong impression."  
  
"Amen to that!" CJ exclaimed, clinking glasses with the blonde.   
  
Josh watched in amazement as the two women finished off their drinks  
and grabbed another glass.  
  
"And you tell *me* to watch how much I drink."  
  
"That's because you have a..." Donna began.  
  
"Don't say it!" he interrupted, holding a finger up to his assistant.  
  
"...delicate system," CJ finished, clinking glasses again with Donna  
as they chuckled.  
  
Josh made a face. "Remind me again why I hired you?" he queried,  
looking at Donna.  
  
"Because I'm the only person who could stand you and organize your  
life without becoming a doormat."  
  
He seemed taken aback by her response, but realized that she was  
right. Of course he wasn't about to agree with her. Not in public.  
  
"Well, this has been fun, but I feel the need to mingle. A certain  
British ambassador looks like he could use some distracting," CJ  
commented. She looked at the younger woman. "Care to join me Donna?"  
  
The blonde beamed at the taller woman. "I would love to."  
  
As the women walked away, Josh mumbled, "Give a guy a funny accent and  
women suddenly forget themselves."  
  
"The jealousy act is slowly getting tired, Joshua," Donna threw out  
over her shoulder. Josh's face registered surprise that she had heard  
him.  
  
"I am not jealous!" he called after her, gaining the attention of  
others in the room. He flushed pink in embarassment, then turned and  
picked up a glass, muttering to himself, "Well, I'm not."  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
